


I knew you would

by TrinityRose



Category: The Flash
Genre: F/M, Snowells, The Flash season 4 finale, The flash possible season 4 finale, snowells possible season 4 finale, snowells season 4 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 06:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14302917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinityRose/pseuds/TrinityRose
Summary: My take on a possible end of this season… Oh, how I wish…





	I knew you would

There was sudden silence as everything ended.

Barry, ultimately taken over by the Thinker, was finally free, saved by Harry whom Cisco had started teasingly call the Reverse Thinker. The problem was that in the last moment DeVoe struck, causing a electrical short-circuit in Harry's cap, electrocuting him as he dropped lifeless to the floor, the smile slowly dying out on his face as he was so sure he won.

Everything just went still. Everything except Caitlin, though she could swear her heart stopped beating as she made a dash towards Harrison, getting to the floor and cupping his face before checking for pulse and finding none.

"Harry! Oh, my God! Harry, no! Hold on! I can't lose you! I love you, damn it!" She quickly got down to reviving him, performing CPR, praying for his brain to be all right as she massaged his heart.

Iris was still in Barry's arms, sobbing as she just got him back and her father stood close by, frozen, shifting his eyes from the embraced couple to Harry with Caitlin still working on him. Cisco just covered his mouth with his hands, looking at the drama with horrification, now also shocked by Cait's confession, though he kind of saw that one coming.

Finally, just as Caitlin started to shake, sobbing when still not giving up on Harry, Cisco slowly made his way to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Cait," he said in a voice at the verge of breaking, "I think it's time to let him go."

"No!" she screamed, shrugging his hand off. "I'm not losing him! I am not doing this again!"

Just then, Harry's eyes suddenly snapped open, the blues immediately focusing on her.

"I knew you would," he told her, smiling at her whereas all the people present were just staring in an even bigger shock.

"What?" Caitlin gasped, truly thinking she was dreaming.

"I knew you would bring me back," he simply said.

"H... how?"

"I activated Gideon in the time vault," he explained slowly as though it was normal for him to lie on the floor with stunned Snow sitting right next to him. "She showed me the future. She showed me how to stop DeVoe and that you would bring me back."

Caitlin couldn't seem to move, just watching him with her eyes widely opened, mouth ajar.

"By the way, I love you, too," he then added, finally sitting up and facing her. "I should have said that a long time ago."

That was enough for her like for one day and she did the only thing she could in this situation. She cupped his face, kissing him.

"Finally!" They vaguely heard Cisco calling in the background and the rest cheering for them.

Only then Harry pulled away a little to be able to look at her again, "In fact," he began with a spark in his eyes, "in the future we're married."

Caitlin truly didn't know how to react to _that_ , feeling so much happiness and for the first time actual hope for said future that she had no idea how to contain herself. All she could do was to kiss him some more and laugh through her tears.

"Oh, wow!" Barry commented, turning his sight away. "This kiss is a little too much..."

"Leave them be," Cisco told him. "They deserve happiness. In fact, now that Harry is all right and that diabolical thinking cap is destroyed... I think I can take that job to be with Gypsy. I think with Harry here to replace me, you'll be just fine! Though I will be visiting, have no fear of that, guys!"

"Oh, we actually do fear because we know you're not joking," Harry said as he finally got up and helped Caitlin as well.

"And he's back!" Cisco declared. "At least we know you're all right, man!"

"Oh, I wish you were gone already," Harry teased in a pretended annoyed voice and they all laughed, happy they would be just fine, Snow getting closer to him until he pulled his arm around her, pressing her to his side.


End file.
